The Chase
by Aussiegladiator
Summary: Fitz was not re-elected. But Olivia is missing. Will he find her? OLITZ!
1. Chapter 1

**I have been sitting on this story for quite some time. Its got lots of chapters written already, so you won't have to wait long for updates, but not finished just yet.**

 **I feel like I am the biggest culprit of not finishing a story, but the happy endings are the hardest part to write!**

President Sally Langston, the first female President of America was sworn in on Wednesday 20 January 2017. Fitz attended the inauguration and was gracious in defeat.

It had been just over two months since the election and three months since he had seen Olivia. She had gone off his radar. He assumed that after their conversation the night before election day, where she had said she knew Vermont wasn't happening that she didn't want to speak to him, he understood. But it was hard, really hard. He was winding up his presidency and facing problems left and right and he just wanted to talk to her but she wouldn't answer. He had been so busy he had barely caught a glimpse of her in the news.

After Sally's inauguration Fitz had decided to just bite the bullet and go see her, so that was the very first thing he did. He drove straight from the inauguration to her house. He knocked and waited. When he heard nothing he knocked again. He was sure she would either be there or work, so he pulled out his phone to call her office.

"Can I speak to Miss Pope?" he asked the person who answered the phone, who didn't sound familiar to him.

"Im sorry, she is out of the office today, may I take a message?" the person replied.

"No, thank you." He said before hanging up. He knew if she wasn't at work that she was likely watching the inauguration at home. He smiled at the thought of what a nerd she is sometimes. He knocked again, but still nothing. He furrowed his brow before pulling out his keys. She had given him a key when she had first moved in.

He put the key in the lock and turned it, unlocking the door and then turning the nob.

"Liv." He said as he walked into her apartment. A cold air hit him as he walked in. He didn't need eyes to see that Olivia had not been here in some time, he felt it. All her possessions packed in boxes only solidified this in his mind. Regardless his heart made him walk through every room in search of her. He ran his hand over some of the boxes and displaced the dust that sat on top. The dust had been accumulating for some time, how long he didn't know.

He moved to her bedroom and opened her cupboard. Her scent wafted out off of her clothes that all remained. He pulled out his phone and called her hoping she would decided now of all times to pick up, even though she hadn't for almost 3 months.

This made him angry. He stormed out of the house, locking it behind him. When he and his agents returned to his car he said "Olivia Pope and Associates please." And that is where they went.

He went up the elevator and pulled open the doors when they reached the top floor. He threatened to shatter the front door to OPA as he slammed it open. He didn't even give his agents enough time to sweep the floor before he went in. There was a young girl sitting at a desk just off to the right, which he didn't remember being there the one time he had been here before. She jumped as he walked in.

"Can… I help you?" she stuttered out. Tom and Daniel closed the door behind them, before they began sweeping the office.

From next to her desk he could see the offices all covered by white material.

"Where is everyone?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Everyone, Sir?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Olivia, Harrison, Huck. Where are they?" he asked walking further into OPA.

"Im sorry Sir, they are not here at the moment." The shy girl responded.

"I can see that, so where are they?" He asked, raising his voice, becoming more and more frustrated. Just then the door opened. A young woman wearing black jeans, and a black leather jacket came in with two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag, most likely containing a pastry or something similar.

"Sorry Amber, the roads are all blocked for the inaugura…" she stopped when she saw Fitz and his agents. She straightened up.

"Well, it is about time." She said looking at him without hesitation. Fitz didn't understand what she meant. The woman put down the coffees and bag on Amber's desk and walked straight past him into the board room without even looking at him. He followed her and closed the door behind him.

Quinn was standing next to the wall on the left with a ladder just behind her. When Fitz walked in Quinn pulled down a sheet that was hanging against the glass to reveal a picture of Abby and Huck, with paper underneath their photos only taking up a small piece of glass. The rest of the wall was dedicated to Olivia and Harrison. Quinn had put together everything she could on the both of them and had stuck it all to the wall.

Fitz approached it and observed the section on Olivia. There was photos of her in a car that were dated the day before election day that appeared to be from a traffic camera, there was her bank statement from the days before the election, receipts of things she bought, a picture of her leaving her apartment carrying a bag, discharge documents of her father, her phone records.

Quinn then walked over to a white board sitting on the other side of the room and moved it so she could spin it. When she did spin it, it revealed a world map. Across it were question marks and crosses.

"This is all I know." She said, moving a chair out from the linen covered table. "I have tried to contact you. I have tried calling and tried arranging a conference with you." She said looking exhausted. "You're a hard man to reach."

"How long has she been gone?" he asked.

"The day before the election." Quinn began explaining everything she knew. Fitz began pacing.

"Have you tried Paris? She loves Paris. Or what about Pakistan? She went to school with someone from Pakistan. Or Russia, or Brazil?" he rattled off, trying to think of places she might be. Quinn began writing them all down. Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose and continued pacing.

"I also have reason to believe she is with Jake." She said trying to give him the whole picture. His head shot up to look at her trying to make sure she was telling the truth. Quinn gulped. Before she could say anything else Fitz was walking out of the office. He reached the elevator before Quinn caught up.

"Where are you going?" She asked desperately. He exhaled.

"Just send me a copy of everything you have." He said before he closed the doors of the elevator and disappeared from sight.

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To be clear, this is an OLITZ story. Jake makes an appearance though, and no, he doesn't die.**

 **Thanks for** **reading** **so far!**

Another four months passed and they had yet to receive any further leads about Olivia.

Fitz was sitting in his ranch in California, in his library, which had become his personal shrine to Olivia, while he searched the globe for her. He kept the room under lock and key, which he kept on a chain around his neck at all times.

He didn't get to search for her as much as he would have liked, because besides wanting a life with Olivia, he was desperate to make up for the last four years with his family.

The kids were back at home, being driven to school every morning. He made sure to be there to help with homework, and attend all functions and sporting events and sit down to dinner every night.

And Mellie was in counseling, trying to come to terms with her rape. He had attended sessions when Mellie asked, and otherwise he was trying to support her own political agenda. She was currently preparing to run for Governor of California.

He was so exhausted by the end of the day most of the time because he dedicated so much energy to making sure that everyone around him was happy. He had begun drinking again, heavily. It was the only thing that numbed the pain of her absence.

When everyone went to bed of an evening he would go into his library, pour himself a scotch and look at his wall, praying for something to jump out at him and show him the way, but it never did. He would caress her face in photos, hoping to feel her gentle skin below his fingers. He would drink so much he would pass out most of the time and awake in the same room the next morning, where he would slap on a happy face and do it all again.

He had covered his feelings so well that Mellie didn't even notice. They hadn't slept in the same bed for years, so that wasn't a warning sign for her. She was also too busy herself, to see any other signs that might have been present.

Fitz had been in regular contact with Quinn and if they had a strong lead he would pay for her to travel to wherever the lead was to scope it out. She had done this twice, the first time because Fitz had deluded himself into believing she had simply gone to Vermont, and the second because Quinn located Stephen in Russia and thought if she wasn't there, he could at least shed some light on some other places she might go. He had helped as much as he could, but they hadn't come up with anything else.

XXXX

It was another two months, 8 in total, when Hal had to break down the door to Fitz' library when he heard a gurgling noise and glass breaking. Fitz was sitting in his recliner, a gun in one hand, a photo of Olivia in the other, his head was tilted back with vomit trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Hal rushed Fitz to the hospital, he had to have his stomach pumped.

Mellie had awoken to a siren and a blue and red flash on her window. She ran down the stairs to find Fitz being wheeled out of his library unconscious. Mellie was wearing a dressing gown and turned her head frantically trying to understand what happened.

"Hal, Daniel. What happened?"

"He had too much to drink Ma'am." Daniel replied. "We will have a car brought around to take you to the hospital." He said as he joined Hal flanking Fitz.

Mellie watched them leave before she turned back. She walked into his library curious about what had truly gone wrong. What she found truly shocked her. She avoided the broken glass as she further inspected the wall of Olivia. Mellie frowned, she didn't understand what this was for. That was until she picked up a note pad which she recognised to have Fitz' writing.

 _Where are you? Why did you leave?_

That was all that was contained on the page. Mellie had just assumed that Fitz had been in contact with Olivia this whole time. She knew how Fitz acted without Olivia and he was nothing like that Fitz.

Just then another agent knocked on the door. "Ma'am, are you ready to go."

Mellie followed him out and they arrived soon after at the hospital.

When Fitz awoke Mellie was resting her head next to his hand on the bed, seemingly asleep, however when he moved she sat up.

"Im sorry Mellie." He whispered hoarsely. Mellie grabbed his hand.

"No. I am sorry. I didn't know." She said shaking her head before continuing. "And you have been so supportive of me these last few months, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." She said standing. Fitz looked at her before his eyebrow furrowed hard and his lips turned downward before they started to tremble.

"She's gone." Was all he said before he burst into tears. This stunned Mellie, never having seen him act like this before. Mellie sat next to him on the bed and brought his head to her chest, trying to comfort him. He sobbed into her chest for a long time, grieving the love of his life.

It seemed it took almost his life to realise that he was never going to get her back.

XXXX

When Fitz returned from the Hospital, with minimal fuss after releasing that he had an allergic reaction to some beef jerky that someone had sent him, he called Quinn and told him he couldn't do it anymore, that he couldn't keep looking for her. Quinn had tried to talk him out of it, because he was her last hope of getting her life back, but eventually realised it was futile.

Fitz knew how much Quinn had also been displaced by Olivia's disappearance and offered her a job as his secretary. She decided to take it, considering work had dropped significantly without the face of OPA.

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far. Things will begin to come out now. Stay tuned!**

When Jerry went off to George Washington University just over a month later, Fitz decided he would 'drop him off'. It was hard for Fitz to be in D.C. again, but decided to take care of a few things while he was there. He and Quinn had OPA packed up properly and had all accounts etc settled and utilities cut off. Olivia owned the office outright, so they couldn't lease it or do anything with it without her, so it would just sit empty from now on. He did the same with her apartment, had the water and electricity stopped.

He had originally decided not to go to Olivia's apartment, but when he was in D.C. he was drawn to it. He hoped that perhaps if he went it would give him some closure. He walked into the apartment, using the same key, and it had not changed at all. He didn't know why, but he thought it might have, not that anyone would have been in there since him.

He wandered around her apartment once more, much like he did the first time. He opened her cupboard and her scent still lingered. He looked at her clothes, almost all of them rekindling some memory for him. He looked at the ground and saw a box. It was white and silver. The lid was silver, the base was white and had a lattice like pattern of thin silver to match the lid. In Olivia's handwriting in the rectangular metal compartment used to label the box was the word _campaign_. Fitz picked up the box and sat on her bed.

He lifted the lid. A familiar scent filled his nostrils before he could identify anything in the box, but he couldn't place it. It wasn't her smell, but it was familiar. When the lid was sitting on the bed next to him he realised what it was. It was his scent, his cologne. His navy t-shirt that he had given her almost 5 years ago was sitting there, with a bottle of his cologne on top.

When he removed his shirt from the box he found an array of memories. Photographs of the two of them from the campaign, her campaign shirt that fit her body so snugly he could see all of her curves, newspaper clippings, campaign badges and advertisement material used.

She wasn't a sentimental person so the contents had surprised him. But he realised that it was just a smaller version of his wall. This was how she kept sane while he was president. Even though she knew where he was, how to find him, he was unattainable.

The last thing remaining in the box was another box, one he recognise and grabbed at fiercely. He opened it anxiously and released a breath when he opened it and it was empty. Did she take it with her, he wondered. Where would she put it if she didn't. He put everything back in the box and stood up. He faced her bed and thought. He searched her bedside tables, her bathroom cabinet and her cupboard but failed to find doux be be.

The fact that he couldn't find it made him think she was still wearing it, and perhaps thinking about him. He returned to her bed and picked up the white and silver box. He took it to the lounge room and put it on another of the boxes.

He walked into the kitchen to get some water (which was yet to be cut off) when he spotted her wine collection which was yet to be boxed. Her favourite wine glasses were just next to her favourite bottle of wine. He picked up the glass and the wine and went to her couch and poured himself a glass. He took a sip before putting the glass down and picking up the bottle. He examined it.

He wondered if they had this wine wherever she was in the world. It was her absolute favourite, he knew she would go to the ends of the earth to have it. Or maybe she would just find another favourite.

He read the ingredients and the manufacturer. This caught his eye. The company name sounded familiar. He drank the rest of his glass before finding a stopper and leaving the apartment with the box and the wine.

He stayed in a hotel that night, and was going to check in on Jerry before he left the next morning. He got back to his hotel and called Mellie, and spoke to Karen and Teddy as well. After he had hung up he pulled out his laptop and looked into the wine company. He realised that this company was one that his accountant had mentioned about a possible investment. He looked up the stock prices before calling his accountant to arrange it.

A couple of days later Fitz was a shareholder, but it somewhat revived his obsession to find Olivia and a week later he owned almost 40%, buying out whoever necessary so that he would easily be able to access the distributor information.

This was when he decided to divulge his recent acquisition with Quinn. She stopped by to discuss work, when she was finished he handed her the company details.

"They manufacture and distribute Olivia's favourite wine. I want to get access to their records." Quinn looked up at him confused.

"I thought…"

"I gave up, I know, but there is something about this. I need to do this." He said. Quinn was reluctant, especially after he found the real source of his hospitalization. She looked at him sadly. "This is it. I swear." She hesitated before she went to put the kettle on to make coffee. She returned to the dining table they had been sitting at. She opened her laptop and pushed her sleeves up her arms. When the kettle boiled Quinn looked up at him.

"Are you going to make me a coffee so I can start work?" he laughed before going to the kitchen. He returned with two cups. Quinn sipped from her cup before returning to her typing. Fitz sat down across from her and waited…and waited…and waited.

"I think I might have something, but I am not telling you until I cross check it ok." She said. He was of course furious, but he understood that she was worried he would fall back into his old routine.

That night he didn't sleep much at all. He lay in bed until the sun came up thinking about Olivia. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost time to get up anyway, so he took a shower and went downstairs to start breakfast.

When Fitz arrived home from dropping off Karen and Jerry he found Quinn on the front verandah. As soon as he saw her, he knew she had something. He quickly unlocked the door and they went inside. Quinn put her bag down on the table she had been working at yesterday.

"I think I found her." She said.

"Where?" he asked simply.

"An island off the coast of Zanzibar." She said. Fitz picked up his keys again, she stopped him as he went to walk past.

"Where are you going?" She asked sternly.

"To get Olivia." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fitz! You can't just fly there right now." She said.

"Why not." He asked.

"Its not a quick trip Fitz, we have to plan this. Not to mention you need to pick Teddy and Karen up this afternoon, were you just going to leave them at school?" She asked and he sighed, realizing he had gotten carried away again. He plonked down on a seat at the table in defeat.

"Fine. But I want to be over there as soon as possible." He demanded.

"Of course." Quinn said and they began working on a plan.

"Do you know what you are going to say to her?" Quinn asked when they had been quiet for a while. Fitz only shook his head that he didn't.

XXXX

That afternoon Fitz picked up Karen from school and Teddy from preschool. He asked them how their days were, when Karen asked him the same question, he was stumped for words.

Later that afternoon he asked Mellie to come over so that they could talk and he asked Mellie to stand by him when he told Karen and Jerry about Olivia, and told her that he had found her. She held his hand and agreed. After dinner they skyped Jerry and Karen was with them. Teddy was too young to understand so he just played with his toys.

"Hey guys, so I wanted to talk to you about something." Fitz started. They both looked back at him, a little worried in all honesty. "Do you guys remember Olivia?" he asked. Karen nodded, Jerry said he did. "Well, before the election, she left the country, and until today I didn't know where she went." They were quiet. "I'm leaving in a couple of days to go and find her." Jerry smiled, while Karen just looked confused.

"Why do you have to go get her?" she asked, just a little confused.

"Because I love her, I am in love with her." He said bluntly. Karen blinked, trying to understand. Mellie and Fitz both saw her eyes move between their joint hands.

"Karen, we havn't been happy as a couple for a long time." Mellie spoke for him.

"Wait…wai..wait. So let me get this straight. Dad, you are in love with Olivia, but you are still married to mum?" They both nodded.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"There are a lot of reasons Karen." Mellie spoke again.

"Like?" she wanted more.

"Karen, you don't need to worry about any of that." Fitz said. Karen knew that was all she was going to get. "So, I'm going to go and talk to Olivia. I'm not really sure how long I will be gone. Could be a day, could be a few."

"Go get her Dad." Jerry said. Everyone looked at the iPad his face appeared on. "I had a hunch." He shrugged. Karen crossed her arms in a huff. "Is it ok if I head off, I gotta have some food then head to the library."

"Yeah, no problem Jerry, thank you." Fitz said to his eldest son. Mellie blew him a kiss.

"Love you guys." He said before ending the call.

"So where are you even going?" Asked Karen when Jerry was gone.

"Africa." Karen nodded.

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Their going to AFRICA!**

Four days later Fitz and Quinn were on a plane. They stayed in a hotel when they arrived, before a boat trip the next day would take them to the group of islands they understood Olivia was on. Fitz had gotten very little sleep since he found out where she was and that night was no different. He awoke early and had ordered breakfast for himself and Quinn when she awoke.

The boat trip was pretty spectacular. The water was the most exquisite colour of blue and was crystal clear. As they approached the island Fitz was almost sick, he put it down to sea sickness, but it was really his nerves.

They hopped off the boat and headed for their hotel. It was the only one on the island, but it was very nice. It was right on the beach and once they were settled in Fitz took a walk down to the beach. He could see a number of islands near by and as he stood on the beach with his arms crossed he wondered which one she was on and what she was doing on it.

Quinn walked up to him when he had been standing there for a while. She was dressed in a bikini and towel.

"Hey Perkins, this isn't a holiday." He joked.

"It could be if you let it." She said before she dropped her towel and bag and ran into the water. He shook his head at her but sat on the sand, arms across his knees and continued to look out to the islands.

Probably an hour later, Quinn suggested they get some food. They just ate on the balcony of the hotel, Fitz not game enough to venture out too far. But after lunch, Quinn convinced him to go with her to have a look at the markets. The markets were where everyone from that island, and its surrounds got food and goods, so there was a lot of people around. Fitz felt that he and Quinn stuck out like a sore thumbs because they were white, but no one seemed too concerned. Quinn walked further into a jewelry stall when Fitz turned around to have a look down the street.

He must have stuck out like a sore thumb because Jake certainly did. Fitz saw him without him seeing Fitz, for which he was grateful. But he almost stopped breathing when a woman handed him a paper bag and wrapped an arm around his back. This woman was smiling, with curly hair, dressed in a sheer pullover, sunglasses and flip fops. She was beautiful. He smiled at her sadly, before he noticed they began to head towards him. He ran behind the stall Quinn was in whispering her name.

Quinn followed where her name was whispered and found Fitz pressed up against the wall of a building behind the stall. His eyes were wide, his chest heaving.

"Fitz?" she spoke.

"I saw her, I saw them." He said and she gulped. She then turned around and moved slightly so she could see the markets and watched as they walked past.

"Well, at least we know we are in the right place." Quinn said. This didn't comfort Fitz at all, who was still stuck to the wall of the building.

XXXX

They managed to get back to their hotel without running into Jake and Olivia again thankfully and Fitz went straight to his room. Quinn changed and knocked on his door.

"Its unlocked." He said and she entered.

"Are you ok?" She asked seeing him sitting solemly. He nodded.

"I just didn't expect her to be so happy. I thought she would be as miserable as me, but she isn't. Maybe we should leave." He said standing up and heading to the balcony.

"Fitz, come on. We have come all this way, you have to at least see her, get some closure. And even if you don't see her, I need to. Harrison is dead, and Huck is a robot. She can't just run away." Quinn said. Fitz forgot that she was doing this for the gladiators as well. Fitz sighed and leant against the railing. Quinn joined him but they didn't speak. Fitz was thinking about Olivia, Quinn was thinking about Huck.

"Come on." She said slapping his arm. "Dinner time." She said and they ate downstairs at the restaurant which was open to the public.

XXXX

Fitz somehow slept better that night than he had since he lost the election, he didn't know if it was the peace he got from seeing her happy or her mere proximity.

The next day they went out to hire a boat. The found a little dingy and told the guy they were looking for their friends, did he know which island they were on. He said that Julia and Daniel moored their boat here whenever they came over and showed them the island they lived on, but wasn't sure which house. They thanked him and headed off on the boat. Fitz steered the boat towards the island the boat guy had said but stopped well off shore.

"Quinn, maybe we should just go back to America." She turned around.

"If you want to go back fine, but your swimming because I am still going to see her." Fitz looked back at where they had come from and moved the boat once more. They moved around the island and as they approached an outcrop of rocks, Fitz had a feeling that she was just on the other side.

He was right. When they moved further around the outcrop of rocks they spotted someone sunbaking on a deckchair on the sand. Fitz cut the engine. He sat there watching her for a couple of minutes before Quinn spoke.

"Do you want to go alone?" She asked, seeing the emotions on his face.

"If you don't mind." He said. She shook her head with a small smile.

They pulled the boat up to the rock outcrop and Fitz got out. He followed the rocks around the edge, while Quinn stayed where she was in the boat and watched from a distance.

When Fitz' feet hit the sand he stopped. She was only about 100 metres away and he was petrified of what was going to happen next. He began walking slowly towards her.

He approached her and stood in her sun.

"Hi." She said with a smile, her eyes closed under her sunglasses.

"Hi." He returned. He saw her tense up and sit up straight covering herself with a towel.

"What are you doing here? You need to leave." She said wrapping herself in the towel and heading back to the shack he assumed she was living in.

"Liv, please don't do this, we need to talk." He said sadly as he looked at her back.

"No we don't. You need to go back to D.C. Where are your agents, please tell me you didn't run off on them to come here, putting the whole country into lockdown. You are the president, you can't just run off to another country. What were you thinking!" She said from where she had turned around a few metres up the beach. She turned again to make for the house when she heard him speak.

"Liv, I'm not the president anymore. I lost the election." He said, a little confused about what was going on.

"Excuse me, what?" she asked turning back to him again.

"I lost the election." He said casually.

"No, no. He promised…" She spoke.

"Who promised what Liv, Jake?" He asked sadly.

"It's not safe with you here, you need to leave." She said and took off again. He chased her though. He grabbed her by the arm and stopped her progressing.

"Not until you talk to me." He almost begged.

"Talk to you about what." She yelled, pulling out of his grasp.

"Why you left, without saying goodbye? Why you came here, with Jake."

"Why do you have to do this. Just let me go already."

"I can see that your happy, but I need closure." He said defeatedly.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You will find out why she left in this chapter!**

"Jake is fishing." She said leading Fitz into their little shack. "I'm just going to change." She said motioning to the couch. Fitz sat and admired the view. When she returned he couldn't help but smile at her appearance. She was wearing white shorts, and a black singlet, her hair still curly and out, her feet bare.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked sitting on the chair across from him.

"Why you left." He said.

"Because I was the scandal, and I needed to handle myself." She lied, well.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" He asked.

"Because you would have never let me go." She said sadly crossing her arms.

"You don't know that." He said and she laughed.

"You forget I know you better than anyone." She said looking towards the kitchen.

"You could have called." He countered.

"And have you beg me to come back. This is hard enough as it is Fitz, please."

"Why did you bring Jake then?" he asked.

"Because, he asked me to save him."

"So Jake is worth saving but I'm not?" he accused. Olivia stood up and walked to the patio.

"I did save you, you just didn't know it." She said quietly. He didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Liv, what are you talking about." He said standing now. She sighed and looked towards the beach where they had just been. There were three figures walking across it, two male, one female. Fitz squinted to make out who they were. He assumed one was Jake, and one was Quinn, considering the dingy was parked on the beach now.

"We can talk about it more when everyone is here." Olivia said and went back into the shack.

A couple of minutes later the three figures walked into the shack.

"Hey Jules." Jake walked right up to Olivia, as if he didn't know Fitz was there and kissed her. Fitz had to turn away as not to punch Jake in the face. He saw Quinn give him a sympathetic look as she walked in, followed by Tom.

"Tom. What are you doing here?" he asked, very confused.

"It's Frank now, not Tom." Tom said walking up to Fitz to shake his hand. Fitz shook it looking around trying to figure out what was going on. "Why don't you take a seat Sir." Tom said, old habits die hard.

Fitz sat back where he had been sitting about 10 minutes ago, Olivia returned to hers too. Jake sat next to Olivia and put his hand on her thigh, so she quickly stood and started pacing. Jake looked at her, worry written on his face. Frank then took the seat next to Jake that Olivia had just vacated, Quinn sat next to Fitz.

Frank cleared his throat. "Tom was a B613 agent." He started. "a week before the election, Command called Tom into his office and gave him his next mission. When he found out about it, he went straight to Olivia." Fitz looked up at Olivia who was pacing.

"The mission was to steal a vile of meningitis, and inject it into the subject."

"Who?" Quinn asked.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant." He paused. "The fourth."

Fitz clutched at his chest "What?" leaning back into the chair. "Why?" he asked breathlessly.

"Because I wanted you to win the election." Olivia spoke from where she stood. "So I went and saw my father, and he said he would reconsider if I disappeared, for good. He promised me, you would win, but I had to leave." She said sadly. Fitz heart broke all over again. She disappeared, to save Jerry.

"So we left, all of us." Jake spoke for the first time in this conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me, we could have done something."

"You can't take command." She said mocking her father.

No-one spoke, letting everything sink in.

"Thank you, for saving my son, but if you had told me we could have figured something out." He spoke mainly to Olivia.

"It was the only way to save everyone." She said detached.

"It didn't save everyone." Quinn spoke. Olivia spun around.

"Harrison is dead." She said looking into her boss' eyes.

"What?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

"He went missing, they found his body in the desert. Huck said it looked professional." Olivia covered her mouth with her hand and the other went across her stomach. She sobbed. Harrison was her gladiator through and through. Steven and Abby were her friends, but Harrison was her gladiator.

She turned around so they didn't see her cry. She heard both of her names, Liv and Jules, called by Fitz and Jake, and held her hand up in their direction.

"Don't." she said before running out the door and down the beach. But they both stood up regardless and went to follow her. When they reached the door they both looked at each other.

"Please Jake." He asked and Jake nodded hesitantly.

Fitz ran down the beach after her. She was in much better shape than he was so she had a decent head start, but as her emotions overcame her she slowed down. Fitz caught up to her.

"Liv. I'm sorry." He said and she turned around and laughed.

"What are you sorry for Fitz? For falling in love with me, for making me fall in love with you, for getting my hopes up, for breaking my spirit, for being angry at me for leaving when I was trying to save Jerry's life, for trying to save you. Your going to have to be a little more specific." She yelled at him.

"For all of it." He shouted back raising his hands out beside him, before letting them fall to his side again. His eyes brimming with tears. "Livvie, I am so sorry." He took two steps closer to her and tried to hug her. She tried to wriggle out, but her arms got stuck between her chest and his as he held onto her tightly.

Her right hand formed a fist and she hit it against his chest with as much force as she could. "I hate you." She said through gritted teeth. She repeated this with her left hand, repeating the same words. She continued to do so.

"I know." He whispered, and a fresh wave of tears appeared. Her legs gave out as she clutched his shirt and sobbed. Fitz felt her sliding down, and moved to sit on the ground, never letting her go. He slipped one leg under the two of hers so she was sideways across him.

Jake watched them sadly. Olivia Pope was back, his Jules was gone.

Sometime later, her cries stopped but he held her still.

"You know I can't go back with you." She said.

"I figured." He said pressing his nose into her hair. "I saw you at the markets yesterday, you were so happy, I thought about just leaving without speaking to you."

"I am happy." She said, trying to convince herself.

"We should get back." Fitz said and Olivia stood up. Fitz followed and brushed the sand off his shorts.

Neither realised how long they had been there till they came back and Jake had cooked some food. Something local. It was pretty good actually. They ate in relative silence, not really knowing what to say to one another.

"So Quinn, you said there is a boat out every day after lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Would the three of you like to come to our hotel for breakfast, or lunch tomorrow before we head off?" Fitz asked.

"I think we can manage that. How about brunch?" Jake said and Fitz nodded.

"Well thanks for lunch, I think we should be getting back now." Fitz said standing up. Quinn wipped her hands on her pants as she stood up.

"See you tomorrow." They said as they walked out of the shack and back to their dingy.

The trip back to the main island was quiet. Neither really spoke at all.

XXXX

The next day, the three of them arrived at the hotel at around 10:30, with the boat leaving at 1pm. The meeting today was much different. It was more like old friends catching up, which it was really. Fitz considered both Jake and Tom friends on some level, so being able to relax a little with them was nice. His heart ached as he looked at Jake interact with Olivia, or Julia, but he knew she was happy.

Fitz filled Olivia in on Abby being communications director, while Quinn told her of Huck's current job. Olivia advised Quinn to just be persistent, let him know she was there, that was what he needed.

When it came time for them to leave they all walked to the docks together. Olivia hugged Quinn, told her she would be back for the funeral when it was arranged. Fitz shook Jake's hand, telling her to keep Olivia safe, and thanked Tom for everything he had done for him.

Then it was just Olivia and Fitz that were yet to say goodbye.

"I'll see you on board Fitz, I'll get us seats." Quinn said and hopped on the boat. Jake and Tom walked to the other side of the dock to give them some privacy.

"So I guess this is it." Fitz said grabbing her hands.

"I guess so." She said with a small nod. His lopsided grin melted her and she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. He held onto her for dear life and ran his fingers over her hair. He pulled her away and grabbed her face in both his hands.

"I will love you till my last breath" He let one hand drop back to her hand and run over the ring he had given her. "My doux be be." They smiled at one another before Fitz let go of her and stepped onto the boat. He stood at the back of the boat for about 5 minutes, the two of them just looking at each other, until the engine started and the boat moved off. Olivia felt a lump rise in her throat and fought the tears that were forming.

He waved at her one more time before turning around to find Quinn on the boat. She wiped the tears that fell as Jake came to stand next to her. He didn't even bother asking if she was ok, because he knew she wasn't. He put his hand on her back and she leaned her head onto his shoulder as they watched the boat disappear on the horizon. Only then did they move towards their own boat.

When they got back to their shack Olivia went straight to bed. She stayed there all day, Jake gave her space. When it was dinner time he asked if she wanted anything to eat, she said she didn't, but he made her popcorn anyway. She smiled as he brought in the bowl. He sat next to her on the bed and kissed her forehead before she rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She said, eating some popcorn.

 **I assure you this is NOT and Olake story. Just bear with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry to hear I have lost some of you along the way, but good things never come easy. If your still here, I promise it will be worth the payoff.**

Fitz didn't shed a tear as Olivia disappeared on the dock. He had come for closure, and that is what he got. She was happy, and he knew why she had disappeared when she did. So long as she was happy, he thought he would be able to get through it. He kept picturing the smile she had in the markets, and when she was sunbaking.

When they got back to Zanzibar Quinn looked up and booked the next flight back to California for them. It wasn't for a couple of days though, but that was ok with them.

XXXX

Four days later, Jake and Olivia were headed back to the markets for some more produce. They docked their boat and went to say a quick hello to their friend who owned the dock (and the person who rented out boats). There were about 4 people in the office/shop they were all staring at a tiny television.

"Hey guys." Olivia said and no one turned around. Olivia had never seen them so engrossed in the television before. She moved closer and heard the anchor speaking in Swahili about a plane crash off the coast of Zanzibar en route from Dar Es Salaam to Abu Dhabi. Olivia was turning around to tell Jake they would see them on the way back when they both heard it.

"Fitzgerald Grant." Olivia rushed back to see the television. She listened intently. The anchor said when the plane went down, where abouts, where it was headed and that it was believed that Fitzgerald Grant was on the flight. Jake had no idea what was being said because he didn't speak Swahili but his suspicions were confirmed when Olivia turned around and looked at him. That told him everything he needed to know. She started shaking her head in disbelieve.

Jake quickly grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, put a large amount of money on the table while everyone was glued to the TV and dragged Olivia out of there. He ushered her back onto their boat, before filling up and grabbing some jerycans of extra fuel. Then he grabbed a couple of snacks from the shop and jumped into the boat. He started her up and took off.

Olivia quickly turned the radio on. They had no new information, but Olivia wanted to be listening in case they did. They listened to the same thing over and over again for hours, until they were close enough that Jake could tune into the radio station used by the coastguard. They got news that some people had been found alive on the flotation device, but not all 70 people on the plane were accounted for.

10 minutes later they tuned back into the civilian radio station that confirmed that the president's secretary (Quinn) had been found, but no word on Fitzgerald Grant at this point. The coastguard had taken the survivors from the flotation device back to land but sent out a distress call, requesting assistance from any boats in the vicinity to help look for any more survivors. The coordinates were given, which Jake quickly put into his map device. They weren't too far off, maybe 40 minutes. He quickly put more fuel in before continuing.

They reach the destination just over forty minutes later and could see a couple of boats nearby helping out. Jake picked up the radio to announce their presence, well had Olivia do it in Swahili. She wrote down the co-ordinates of the square they were to search in.

"I'm going to get on the roof so I can see." She said climbing onto the flimsy roof.

"Be careful please." He said and he slowed down the boat until she was secure. He then started sweeping the area allocated from the closest point. There was some debris in their area, they made sure to check out anything larger than a A4 piece of paper to make sure they didn't miss anything or anyone.

They were looking for half an hour or so when someone came on the radio, in English to say that they had a current analysis done and that co-ordinates given to searches should me moved half a km south east, giving new coordinates to everyone.

Jake redirected them to their new search area and immediately they started finding larger bits of debris. Another hour later of searching and Olivia heard what sounded like a small child crying.

"Jake, cut the engine." She said leaning over the roof to look at him. The boat bobbed up and down.

"Hello." Olivia yelled in English, then Swahili towards where she heard the cry.

"Help." She heard.

"We are coming, keep talking so we can hear you. Splash or wave your arm if you can." She yelled. She pointed Jake in the direction. He went slowly so they didn't miss anything. Olivia craned her neck trying to see where the noise was coming from. She saw a splash off to the right of where she thought the noise was coming. "Jake, two degrees right." And he re-adjusted.

A few seconds later and Olivia spotted the source of the splashing. She saw a large piece of debris with someone laying their top half on it, and a child in front of them completely on the debris.

"We are coming, I can see you." She yelled before hopping down to get the life ring before going to the front of the boat. The debris turned in the water and Olivia could see the persons face as they approached.

"Omg Jake, it's Fitz." She said looking back at him. "Fitz." She yelled. He opened his eyes and his head moved off the debris. He squinted slightly but as the boat got closer his eyes opened more. She threw him the ring when he was in reach. "Put it on yourself first, then grab the child." She said and he did so.

Jake cut the engine and moved to pull them in. When they were close enough he tied the ring to the side of the boat and leant down. He went to grab the little girl Fitz was clinging to.

"Let me take the baby." Jake said and Fitz relented on his grip. Olivia climbed down as far as she could towards him and pulled him up with all the strength she had. He was exhausted, but thankful for her help, even though he had barely realised that it was her. She pulled the ring off when he was out of the water and they collapsed onto the deck of their small boat.

"Oh my god, Fitz." She said clutching him as he lay on top of her.

Jake radioed that they had two survivors and were advised to bring them to the nearest piece of land, which for them was the bottom of the Zanzibar island. They had someone take over their zone. Then Jake went to the first aid box and got out two hypothermia blankets and some cream. He wrapped one blanket around the girl and put cream on her cracked lips.

"Liv." He said moving to her. "He needs a blanket, he is most likely suffering from dehydration and hypothermia." He said and helped her get him to stand before wrapping him in the blanket and sitting him on the chair. She grabbed the child from Jake so he could drive and sat down next to Fitz. She cuddled the child close to her and grabbed Fitz' hand.

"Liv. Is that you?" he said groggily.

"Yes, it's me Fitz." She said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Can I sleep now?" he asked with a yawn.

"Not just yet ok. Stay with me." She said, trying to sound calm.

"So tired." He said leaning his head onto her shoulder.

"Talk to me Fitz. Tell me about Karen, and Jerry and Teddy. How is school? What college did Jerry choose?" she asked trying to coax him into talking.

"George Washington." Was all he could get out.

"Fitz. How is Karen?"

"She misses Jerry."

"And Teddy. How old is he now, 3?"

"Almost 4. He is good, really smart, all Mellie."

"How is Mellie?"

"Good, running for Governor."

"Keep talking please Fitz. Tell me about anything. Tell me about Vermont." She turned to look at his face. He smiled weakly.

"Hmmm, big glass windows…" he paused "key stone…fireplace, mmm warm" pause "big kitchen" pause "overlooking orchids" pause "you can make Jam" pause "lots of rooms" pause "for babies".

"And upstairs" she coaxed.

"skylight" pause "walk in wardrobe" pause "Four poster."

"And what was I going to do there?"

"Make jam."

"And you?"

"Be mayor." He chuckled a little. "Are we there yet?"

"Jake?" Olivia asked.

"Another 10 minutes at least Liv. You should keep him talking." He replied.

"I'm trying." She said, not knowing what else to say.

"So what have you been doing since not being president?" she asked.

"A dad."

"I bet your loving that." She smiled.

"Yup." He said.

"PNC?" she asked.

"President." He stated. She laughed.

"Have you planned your library yet?"

"No, not good enough." pause "One term president."

"Fitz, that's not true. You were a great president, the best. So what did you and Quinn get up to in Zanzibar." She was trying any topic now.

"Scuba diving. Pretty fishes."

"Yeah, anything else?" She asked but he didn't answer because the little girl in her arms began crying.

"It's ok little one." Olivia rubbed her arm. She realised that maybe she didn't speak English and repeated those words in Swahili. The girl seemed to cuddle in closer when she did so she assumed she spoke Swahili.

"We are nearly there, nearly there, I promise, then we are going to find out where your parents are." she spoke to the girl in Swahili.

10 minutes later Jake was pulling the boat up to a private residence on the coast which had offered up its jetty for anyone who needed to get people back to land from the crash. A helicopter was waiting for them as they arrived, which would take them to the hospital. Olivia stood up and repositioned the girl on her hip with Fitz' arm around her neck. Paramedics met the boat and Jake helped them get Fitz off the boat. One tried to take the little girl, but somewhere she found the strength to cling to Olivia. Once Fitz was in the chopper Jake turned back to Olivia. He kissed her on the lips, told her he loved her and moved away as she got in the chopper. The door closed and the chopper rose from the ground.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All the continued Jake hate is noted, but all I can say is, I am a journey writer, not a destination writer, and I hope you stick around for the ride.**

When Jake had disappeared from sight she turned to Fitz and she grabbed his hand. The trip to the hospital was about 20 minutes. They arrived on the top of the hospital and Olivia got out first, holding the little girl, Fitz with the assistance of some nurses and doctors. Once again the doctors tried to take the little girl but she continued to cling to her. Olivia told them it was fine and followed them to a room next to Fitz. But quickly they were lead back into Fitz room.

"I don't want either of you out of my sight." He said weakly before Olivia could ask.

"Ma'am we need to examine her." A nurse said to Olivia.

"She doesn't want to let me go, she is scared."

"Can you just turn her around then." The nurse asked. Olivia whispered to the girl in Swahili that the doctors needed to make sure she was ok, but that she wouldn't be taken away. She let go of Olivia's neck and Olivia turned her around to sit on her lap.

"She isn't wet at all, which means she should be ok if we change her clothes and put her in bed." And the nurse got to work and Olivia lay next to the little girl in the bed.

"Sir, it looks like you have broken your arm, and you have a deep gash to the side of your head. We need to take you for an X-ray." A doctor with a thick accent spoke.

Olivia looked over at Fitz who was squinting as the doctor examined his arm. His clothes had been cut off and he was now in a hospital gown covered in blankets. And moments later he was wheeled out of the room.

Olivia lay next to the little girl who had returned to clinging onto her. She began singing a lullaby she had learnt when she had done volunteer work over here. The little girl fell asleep before Fitz returned, but she was still singing when he returned. She stopped upon his arrival.

The doctors connected him to machines and things, and gave him medication before vacating the room.

"I have never heard you sing before." He said and she looked over at him with a smile.

"Please continue." He said. She looked down at the little girl and stroked her hair and sung the lullaby. The next time she looked up Fitz was asleep and she could hear his snores fill the room.

Not long after Quinn ran/hobbled into the room on crutches. She was about to speak when Olivia hushed her quietly. She looked over at Olivia, realised it was her and moved towards her.

"Is he ok?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Gash to the head, broken arm, hypothermia, dehydration, but he will be ok." She whispered. "Are you ok?" Olivia asked looking at her crutches.

"I fractured a bone in my foot, but otherwise fine. Why did Fitz have to go and be the hero." She said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"He went back to save her." Quinn said motion for the little girl next to her. Olivia stroked her hair. "Also, President Langston has said she will send Air Force 1 to bring him back whenever he is ready." Quinn said.

Olivia's head shot up. Shit, she had momentarily forgot that he used to be President, and that the news would be everywhere about what had happened and that her father would know that he had found her.

XXXX

When Fitz woke up he turned to look for Olivia and the girl but they were no longer in the bed. He sat up in bed, feeling a shot of pain run through his, now plasterd, arm.

"Fitz, they have just gone to see about some food." Quinn said from a couch next to Fitz' bed. Fitz lay back down on his bed.

"Thanks. Are you ok?" He asked.

"What the hell were you thinking go back, you could have been killed." She said without telling him of her wellbeing.

"But I didn't, and she would have died if I didn't."

Just then Olivia walked back in the room with the girl.

"Your awake. Feeling better?" she asked walking up next to him. He moved his good arm, which was closes to her, to touch the little girl she was holding.

"Do we know anything more about her?" he said rubbing her arm. Suddenly, the little girl let go of Olivia and reached her arms out for him. He smiled and Olivia leaned down so she could hold him.

"No, no one has found her parents, someone came and took a photo of her, see if they can identify her." She said moving to sit on the other bed facing him.

"Liv, whoever she was with on that plane is dead. I think her neck must have snapped on impact. She was sitting on her lap though just crying when I found her."

Olivia's eyes grew sad. "Well maybe she has an Aunty or Uncle somewhere. She seems to respond to Swahili. She hasn't said anything yet, but hopefully with time she might let us know her name."

XXXX

The next day Fitz and the little girl were discharged from hospital, but as Olivia sat with her and Fitz as they were getting ready to go she looked up at Fitz.

"What happens now?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I can't go back to America until I know she is safe." Fitz said motioning for her to bring the little girl to him. She did and she went to him gladly.

"How do you ask what is your name?" Fitz asked Olivia. She told him and he asked her, gently caressing her face with his good hand.

"Zuri." She responded quietly. Fitz and Olivia looked at each other. Olivia sat down next to Fitz.

"Is that your name, Zuri?" Olivia asked in swahili. The little girl nodded.

"Her name is Zuri." Olivia said to Fitz.

"Hi Zuri." Fitz said.

"Jambo Zuri." Olivia said (Hello Zuri). The little girl smiled at them both.

"Liv." Quinn ran into the room. "I have information on the girl, her name is Zuri." Fitz and Olivia laughed.

"Yeah, we just figured that out."

"Her neighbors recognised her, they are coming in in an hour or so."

XXXX

An hour later, on schedule, an elderly couple walked into the hospital. They took Zuri to see them before Olivia spoke to them alone as they only spoke Swahili. They told Olivia that Zuri's mother had quite a hard life, she moved next to them when she was still pregnant with Zuri, the woman even helped deliver Zuri and had babysat her on a number of occasions. She had been raped when working at a clothing factory she worked at and moved to Zanzibar to work at a hotel. She was flying to Abu Dhabi because she had applied for a job there. But she had no family that they knew of. They said they wished they could take Zuri, but they were far too old and had many children and grandchildren of their own. She thanked them for their time and went out to meet Fitz and Quinn and relayed to them what she now knew.

She did get a last name though and hoped that might help in someone coming forward.

"I don't want to just leave her." Fitz said as she sat on his lap. He stroked her hair.

"You could adopt her." Quinn suggested. They both looked at her. "I mean, it isn't like you cant financially support her or don't have the time to dedicate to her."

"She doesn't speak English." Olivia pointed out. "And he needs to leave on Air Force One today, he can't just deny the offer from President Langston."

"She could stay with you until everything is arranged. Maybe you could teach her some English too." Quinn suggested. She knew she was probably overstepping it but she didn't much care right in this second.

They both sat there thinking for a few minutes.

"Ok." They said at the same time, turning to give each other a smile at the fact that they were in sync.

"I'll make the necessary arrangements." Quinn said, channeling her inner gladiator.

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Fitz was on a plane back to America and Olivia was on a boat back to the island with Zuri. She arrived to the main island on the charter and hired a dingy from the boatshed as she had no means of contacting Jake. She pulled the dingy up to the beach as their boat was on the jetty. She carried the little girl up the beach and as she approached the shack Jake appeared in the doorway. Olivia smiled broadly at him.

"Do you remember Jake?" Olivia asked first in Swahili, then in English.

"Hi Jake. Jambo Jake" She said when they got to the door.

"Jambo." Jake said, he was picking up on the language and could mostly understand it, but couldn't always speak it.

"This is Zuri." Olivia said to Jake.

"Jambo Zuri." He greeted her again, with a wave as well. The girl cuddled into Olivia's neck shyly.

"Where's Frank?" Olivia asked as Jake let her walk past into the shack.

"At home." He answered feeling a little big awkward about the proverbial elephant in the room.

"So, ah, what's going on?" He decided to bring it up.

"Fitz said her mum died in the crash and she has no family. He wants to adopt her but had to fly back on AF1, so she is staying with us until everything is ready for her." Olivia stroked her arm as she sat in her lap.

"Ok. Then what?" He asked.

"Fitz takes her home with him."

"And what happens with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I mean, are you staying here with me, or are you going back with him."

"Jake, I have no intention of going back to America." She said sternly.

"Maybe not right now you don't." He said under his breath.

Olivia moved Zuri to the chair next to her and stood up, but hearing her whimper she quickly picked her up. She walked over to Jake.

"What do I have to do to show you I am all in? That this is where I want to be?" She asked.

"I'm not sure there is anything you can do." He said sadly.

"I'll go stay at Frank's." he said moving off to their bedroom.

"Jake, I don't want you to go." She said matching his sadness now, following him as he walked.

"Neither do I, but I'm not sure that is a decision for you or I anymore." He packed a small bag and headed off. "Frank and I will take the dingy back." He said going out the door she had come in, not the door to the jetty. He turned back to kiss her cheek, not wanting to be too harsh. She watched as he hopped in the dingy and drove around the headland of the island. Zuri wriggled to be put down and Olivia put her down on the sand. Zuri didn't move more than a metre from Olivia as she play in the sand. Eventually Olivia crouched down and Zuri sat in front of her and started digging a hole in the sand.

That first afternoon and night was pretty difficult without Jake. Zuri was so clingy she wouldn't let her put her down to cook food, so they just had some fish that jake had presumably caught and cut earlier in the day. Olivia slept pretty badly that night and woke up to Zuri needing to go to the toilet just after she managed to fall asleep.

She arose the next morning intent on speaking to Jake. When they had some breakfast Olvia and Zuri jumped in their boat and headed around to Frank's house. He helped her tie up her boat and grabbed her stuff as she got out of the boat with Zuri.

"Is Jake around?" She asked after she thanked him.

"He is helping out on the main island." Frank said.

"He is avoiding me." She stated.

"More or less. Don't worry too much, he just needs time." Frank said. Olivia sighed with a nod.

"Well seeing as you are here, would you like to come to the beach with us?" Olivia asked. He agreed.

Since Zuri appeared to like the sand so much yesterday Olivia had picked up a few ornaments from their place that could make good molds, and grabbed a coconut shell or two. They were sitting on the beach.

"You know, this is a tough position for me." He said and she looked at him encouraging him to continue.

"Well, Fitz was my president, and spending so much time with him made me feel like we were friends. And now, Jake is my friend. Both in love with the same woman. It is hard not to have an opinion."

"And what is your opinion Frank?" She asked genuinely interested in his perspective.

"I see you sometimes, staring off somewhere, and I know your thinking about him, you have this look."

Olivia was intrigued by this 'look'.

"Or maybe you are thinking about your old life." He shrugged. "But Jake and I don't have 'a look' because there is nothing back there for us." He paused. "I watched Fitz hurt you over and over again, I just don't want you to do the same thing to Jake." He finished.

Olivia thought about what he said. She never wanted to hurt Jake and could really see a life with him, but she knew how it felt to be in love with someone who was never yours and could understand that Jake would feel the same.

Zuri handed her a shell which Olivia examined while she thought.

XXXX

Over the next four weeks Olivia and Zuri got to know each other a little better and Zuri had become less clingy as she began to familiarize with her surrounds. She was sleeping well, eating well, and was picking up some English.

Olivia had only see Jake once, when Tom was playing with Zuri on the beach while she made some lunch. She took to him pretty quickly, Olivia wondered if she remembered him from the boat perhaps. He ran around with her on his shoulders and tickled her into hysterical laughter, but as soon as Olivia came out with food he made some excuse. She watched him go sadly but tried not to dwell.

The next post delivery a week or so later delivered an aray of news. She was happy when she found the certificate stating that Zuri was now officially able to be adopted, but her heart dropped when she read the second piece of mail. It was from Quinn. It was a letter explaining that she had told Huck what had happened and that he had gone out and found Olivia's father and killed him. Shot him in the head 7 times.

Olivia sunk to the ground clasping the letter. Zuri approached her seeing that she was sad. Olivia pulled her into her lap and hugged her tightly until Zuri had enough and wanted to stand up. Olivia let her as her tears subsided.

She waited an hour before she and Zuri headed off for a walk to Frank's place, where she hoped she would find both Jake and Frank.

"Frank? Jake?"

Jake stepped out from a room, his whole body glistening. "Liv. What's up?" She looked him up and down, his body turning her on. She shook her head.

"Liv." He repeated.

"Is Frank around?"

"He is cleaning the boat." He answered so Olivia went to the verandah and called him. When he came up she observed them, two men she had seen change so much.

"Huck killed my father." She said and Jake picked up Zuri who had walked over to him.

"What?" They both asked.

"He found out why I left and he tracked him down and killed him, then he hacked into their computers and killed as many agents as he could." They both stood there in shock. Zuri wriggled, realizing Jake wasn't in a playful mood. He put her down.

"I have to go back. But you two can come back with me. You don't have to hide anymore." Frank was staring at her contemplating her words. Jake had crossed his arms and turned slightly.

"I can't go back." He spoke.

"Why not?"

"If you go back you are staying there, and we all know what it means if you stay there, with him."

"But you can start over."

"I have. Here."

"Frank? Or should I say Tom?"

"I don't know. I wont have a job or anything if I go back."

"I bet Fitz would love to have you back." Tom smiled slightly. He looked at Jake.

"You can go back if you want. Don't let me stop you."

"Can I think about it?" Tom asked.

"Of course, but I'm leaving tomorrow on the boat to Zanzibar. If your not on the warf I will assume your not coming." He nodded.

"Come on Zuri." Olivia said and Zuri grabbed her hand. They walked back to their shack.

XXXX

The next morning Olivia was about ready to leave when she heard a boat approaching. It was Jake and Tom. They hopped out onto her jetty.

"Jake is going to drive us over." Tom said. Olivia smiled realizing he was coming with her. She grabbed her and Zuri's things and he helped her into her boat and they drove to the mainland.

It felt like only yesterday that she was in Jake's shoes, saying goodbye to someone you loved dearly as they got on this very boat. Tom and Jake shook hands and hugged briefly. Olivia waved at Jake with Zuri on her hip.

"Say bye Jake."

"Bye Jake." Zuri said with a wave. Jake waved back at her.

"Come on Zuri." Tom said holding his arms out, she went to him gladly.

"Jake. I'm really sorry about how things have turned out. It was never my intention to hurt you. You have made me so happy this past year, and I hope you remember that."

"If I made you happy you wouldn't be going back. But I understand."

"Close your eyes." Olivia said. Jake hesitated, but he saw tears welling in her eyes so he complied. He felt their lips touch gently for the last time and he just wanted to wrap himself around her but somehow managed to resist. She pulled away after a few seconds but whispered in his ear that she did love him before she hopped on the boat. The three of them waved to him as the boat left.

 **And that is the end of Jake. I promise ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Drop a review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
